A software-defined network (Software-Defined Network, “SDN” for short) is a new network architecture proposed by Stanford University, and since firmware of a traditional network device (a switch, a router) is locked and controlled by a device manufacturer, so the SDN hopes to separate network control from physical network topology, thereby getting rid of restrictions of hardware to the network architecture. Thus, an enterprise may modify the network architecture just like upgrading and installing software, so that a requirement such as adjustment, expansion or upgrading of the enterprise to an entire website architecture is satisfied. Hardware such as a switch and a router at a bottom layer then does not need to be replaced, thus, while a great number of costs is saved, a network architecture iteration cycle will be shorted greatly. A core idea of the SDN is to separate control from bear, and a control plane is separated by separating a data plane of a network from the control plane, thus forming a centralized control plane. In many solutions regarding a wired network, openflow Openflow is recognized as a popular technique to realize the SDN, and the OpenFlow realizes flexible control of network traffic by separating a control plane of a network device from a data plane, thereby providing a favorable platform for network and application innovation.
With development of the SDN in a wired network system, Stanford University also considers about introducing the idea of the SDN to an existing wireless network system, and forming a wireless network operation system (Operation System, “OS” for short) by making a control plane of a base station device of the wireless network independence. A traditional base station is degenerated to a base station device with a single function, and the wireless OS becomes a control center of the network to control behaviors of base station devices at lower levels. However, in data that have been disclosed by Stanford University, a wireless network control device and a control interface of a base station have not been described in detail yet. An existing Openflow protocol only targets at control of devices such as a switch and a router, which does not perform abstraction of and define control of wireless air-interface resources according to features of a wireless base station, and thus is not suitable to be taken as a control message between a wireless network control device of a control plane and a base station device of a data plane under the wireless SDN architecture. So far, there hasn't been any protocol for an interface message format and message content between a wireless network control device of a control plane and a base station and a user equipment of a data plane, and communications between the wireless network control device and the base station as well as the user equipment cannot be performed. Therefore, a technical problem that the present invention aims to solve is how to perform abstraction of and define an interface message format between a wireless network control device and a base station and a user equipment under a wireless SDN architecture, thereby realizing communications between the wireless network control device and the base station as well as the user equipment.